What if the show was real?
by Bethica
Summary: Liz discovers that show Dark Angel came to life after Ames White came in with his men, Liz will find a way to save every Dark Angel fans who are now transgenetic are at risk *sorry I sux at this summary*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to *James Cameron* and Fox, this is a made-up fanfic and I own nothing from them. $%&*(*(($$#$@#  
  
A/N: This is the first ficfiction that no one that I never knew never wrote about, if you read it you know why. I hope you like it  
  
A/N 2: The first half if this fic is "Mary sue" then I will get out of it, I promise  
  
&&*%%$#@@  
  
What if the show was real?  
  
*((&%#@$%^  
  
*School*:  
  
Today I walked into my Biology class its period 3, I have my bag hanging on my shoulder, it was so heavy I had to technically hold it, I have 5 notebooks, 1 textbook (Biology) and some other junk I really need. I hurried to my seat, because my shoulders and arms is hurting me. I drop the bag and sat in the blue plastic seat, the right side of the black table in the front row. I begin to think about my favorite t.v show Dark Angel, as I was thinking- I wish the show wasn't cancelled, why would Fox would cancel it, it was the best show ever, if Dark Angel didn't came back, I would scream at Fox and Gail Berman for favoring James Cameron over to Joss Whedon for his new show Firefly, like who would watch it? The bell ranged that means the class has just began, I took out my Biology textbook and notebook. We are studying the molecules, boring! When are we going to study animals, is what Biology really is, mostly studying animals, plants, people what so ever. My Bio teacher begin to speak to my class, I have no clue what is molecules, is, I wish they can explain it better, I'm trying my best at learning at it, because I have learning disabilities. I raised my hand.  
  
"Yes?" said the teacher  
  
"What do you mean Molecules?"  
  
"Ummm"  
  
One of the student-teacher came into the Bio class. He was sweating, I turned my seat around, and I hope its not terrorist attack on America again! "Turn on the tv" My bio teacher turns on the TV, it was nothing, just the news about the Campaign 2002.  
  
"The winner is," said the student teacher pointing to the TV, all of a sudden a flash, it was the "Eyes Only" from the show Dark Angel. I look at the TV oddly. "Do not attempt or adjust your screen, this is a streaming video from Eyes Only, this cannot stop and it cannot be traced, this is the free voice left in America, this will last 60 seconds."  
  
"Is that the guy Michael Weatherly that plays in the show Dark Angel?" said John, a boy in my class  
  
"Yeah, maybe some fans, trying to bring back the show Dark Angel," I said firmly  
  
"The so called Transgenetics, are in Terminal City, linking for their freedom, many of you 'ordinary's thinks the Transgenetics are a great threat to the human society, these transgenetics have a heart and a soul, but miss treated, this have been a freedom video peace out"  
  
"Ok, Class, so what is about the Molecules?" said the teacher, as he shuts off the TV. He shakes his head, this can't be true, its just a show, that just been cancelled, Fox wouldn't pay or anything other show or a screen cap, because they didn't buy it, plus the freedom video didn't have a Fox symbol, this is highly unusual.  
  
Bam! Someone kicked open the door, it was the guy who plays Otto. What the **** is going on? This can't be happening, or what if, what I said in my mind, to make this show come real, no this can't be real, it just can't be. My teacher came up to Otto, the guy who plays him.  
  
"What's going on?" said the teacher  
  
"This is highly cover up"  
  
I whisphered to my friend, that sit next to me "That guy plays Otto in Dark Angel, what is going on?" I was getting confused. Otto grabs Joe. He checks his neck  
  
"X6-786, what a surprise," he said in a mean tone of voice  
  
"What the hell? I'm not a transgenetic, I just watch the show Dark Angel"  
  
"So what is the show about?"  
  
He didn't answer, Otto aims a gun at him. He pushed his head aside. "Take him away" The men took Joe away outside of the hall, I felt something that went down my spine, an ice cold ice cube rolling down my back, I gulped a few times, and I got really nervous. If Joe is a transgenetic, I must be one too, if Jessica Alba plays Max and Martin Cummins plays as White, they are, oh shit! This is all real, I get it the actor/actresses plays the characters, that means they are the characters, this all real. Since I write Dark Angel fics, and make up my own character which is X6-817 and have the ability to heal and have metal claws, maybe anything that has to do with Dark Angel comes to life. I poked at John, I showed my neck privately, "Do I have you see barcode?" He nodded. I grasped my hands into a ball and metal claws came flying out, I cut myself with a big gash it healed. I must be a transgenetic, this is cool, but not cool with White and his breeding cult.  
  
I got of my chair, standing up because I don't want my class to get hurt. Otto aims the gun at me, I look at Otto eye contact no one didn't know what to do, they were scared, they must think I'm crazy.  
  
"Hello Otto, how is White?"  
  
He paused, stilling aiming the gun at me. "How do you know White, your source 452?"  
  
"Nope, just know everything, so put the gun down and get the heck out of here and bring back Joe"  
  
White walks into the room, with an evil grin at his face, he looks at me. I gulped. "Otto who is this?"  
  
"This is a transgenetic," said Otto  
  
"Yeah, a transgenetic with a serious attitude"  
  
"You're just like 452, with her smart-mouthed," said White  
  
"Yeah, like I'm going to tell Otto, that you killed your, I will save that later"  
  
White quickly aims a gun at me, and chuckled a bit. I carefully look at the gun and his movement carefully. I hand signals everyone to lay low, I didn't know how I did it. Every stay put quiet. White stares at me, he probably knows I carry a whole loads of information that he doesn't know, so his is agent. I can feel the tense of this attitude, I know what I'm doing, but how am I? Maybe my fanfics made me into a transgenetic with gifted powers. Dude! This is mad freaky.  
  
He pulls it, I quickly pulled out my hands and metal claws came out, everything was going slow motion, but I'm going really fast, the bullet hits the metal claws and bounces off to the ground. He froze for a moment, he probably thinks I'm a genetic mistakes.  
  
He and his men left in a hurry. Joe ran back into the classroom. I paused and look around, Joe is here all shaken up, he is really scared, no one didn't say anything. "I know, I'm shy and quiet, but listen up, what you saw of me is real, if the show Dark Angel came to life and the fans and whoever likes the show, that means they have a barcode, whoever has a barcode that concludes they are transgenetics, we need to find every fan who watches it in every state or whatever we need to save them from Ames White then were going to Terminal City"  
  
"But, this can't be true," said the teacher  
  
"Yes it is, I know that is scary, but, we Dark Angel fans already knows we can use our genetic empower and doesn't realize it, we need to stick together and work like soldiers starting now, we don't know when White is going to attack on us"  
  
A/N: So how was it? I hope my grammar and spelling was good, and I think I put a lot of detail of it, if you don't like the "Mary Sues" don't say anything about it, because this fic started by me, a teen the finds out somehow the show came to life, but the time is not 2021, its 2002-2003, if this is confusing just email me at sweetheart85143@aol.com or aim at DarkAngelGirl158. 


	2. Gotta Blaze

Gotta Blaze  
  
$$^&&&*  
  
A/N: Yeah this is going to be a first person fic, of course this explains me that the show came to life somehow, and Liz is going to risk her life saving others  
  
A/N 2: Yup in this fic all fans or whoever watches it is now Freaks, Familiars or transgenetics  
  
A/N 3: In the fourth chapter Max is going to be in this fic  
  
##$$$$$$  
  
Hallway:  
  
I walked out of my bio class everyone was so shocked about what just happened in there. I went to the ladies room next door and I see I couple of girls looking at the neat barcode they have.  
  
"Cool! This is cool!"  
  
I moved myself in between them. "Excuse me, this is not cool, White is after us" I was trying to make them believe this is not cool.  
  
"This is the first time having a tattoo not to hurt"  
  
"Well its part of your feline DNA and also it appears each week if you laser it"  
  
"Feline DNA, its called we have Human DNA for your information"  
  
"Well if White barges in and kills you guys, it's your loss"  
  
"Really?"  
  
I stormed out of the ladies room. I knew this is bad news, for us and Max and her family. I knew White haven't left the school, to him its like a transgenetic paradise, free to KILL free to hunt, chase, capture! I'm now the person in charge to save everyone because I'm the only one who understands in what is going on. We need to go to Terminal City before we become lab rats and be ripped in part. I need to act fast, oh yeah I call Max. I ran to the phone booth and called Max cell phone. She answers.  
  
"Logan hey, guesses what we transgenetics become usa citizens, even tho White is up our ass"  
  
"This is not Logan"  
  
"Then who is it? And where do get my number?"  
  
"No need to talk" I looked around every student are using there flash-like speed and they are bouncing off the walls as they are having a huge sugar rush. "Let keep this simple, call me Beth or shall say now X6-817"  
  
"Yeah, are you ok?"  
  
"How many transgenetics can you hold in Terminal City?"  
  
"Couple thousands, why?"  
  
"I have around 6 billon."  
  
"Whoa how many you got so many?"  
  
I looked around, I had this idea, to round up everyone and explain what is going on. A teacher tapped on my shoulder. "Ah em" I spoke into the phone piece.  
  
"No need to talk" I hanged up. I went to the main office secretly camouflage. I went to the intercom sector, I spoke it into it. "Everyone please go to the auditorium for a special meeting"  
  
I used my flash-like speed and ran out. Everyone went to the auditorium; I went in and went onto the stage. I hold a microphone in my hand. Everyone seated quietly. "We are transgenetics" Everyone bursted out of laughing. The vice-principal came up to the stage. She takes the microphone out of my hands.  
  
"What kind of prank are you doing?"  
  
"Saving people"  
  
"Well saving people doesn't involve the word transgenetic"  
  
White came in with his agent. He takes a gun out and shoots it in the air. Everyone turned really quiet except the vice-principal. She screamed in my face. "You're going to kill everyone"  
  
"Nah, he is" White cocks the gun at the vice-principal. He shoots it, I used my flash-like speed and took out my metal claws out and made the bullet go into a different course, and it hit a gas tank. I saw someone ready to use a lighter. I used my speed and knocked him down. White got really mad and threw a flame in the corner, the auditorium was catching on fire, everyone was screaming, White and his agents left the auditorium.  
  
Back in the auditorium, smoke and fire was everywhere. I jumped off the stage and rushed towards the wall. I took out my metal claws out, I tried to claw my way threw, but no use. The vice principal begin to speak. "We go to the double doors" Everyone agreed. I smelled the air, its gas in the lobby. I rushed up to the stage. I took the mike out of out her hand. "No, we can't go through the doors, there's gas outside"  
  
"Then why can't we smell it?"  
  
"Because I can smell and sense danger" Everyone was disagreeing and agreeing they begin to argue. I picked up the booth and threw it in the windows. Everyone stopped arguing. "We go threw that window, just jump and get out"  
  
"I don't believe this," said the vice-principal. She gets off the stage and went to open the double door. I used my flash-like speed and a flame entered outside to the lobby. Everyone in the auditorium manage to escape. Suddenly the whole school explodes and burst to flames. I begin to protect the vice-principal, as the flames were hitting my back side. A blue light goes up to me and surrounds me. It healed the principal's wounds. I and her finally got out safety, the blue light disappears as soon I got out of the rumble.  
  
"Sorry Beth, I should of listen," said the vice-principal  
  
"It's ok"  
  
The paramedics checked out the vice-principal. The news media was all over the place. All the students left the building and decide to go to Terminal City. I left also to risk the exposure, it's my time to be a hero. 


End file.
